The statements in this section merely provide background information related to example embodiments and may not constitute prior art.
Often, furniture apparatuses capable of more than one function are used in environments (e.g., residential, commercial, etc.) where space is limited. For example, futon beds or other like foldable beds may be used in such environments as sitting furniture (e.g., couches, sofas, etc.) and lying and/or sleeping furniture (e.g., beds, etc.). In these environments, futon beds may make more efficient use of the limited space and may relieve the need for additional furniture. However, many futon beds are difficult to transition from the sitting position to a lying position, or vice versa.